


S.O.S.

by PadawanBrittany (PadawanRyan)



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanBrittany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe's singing SOS in the shower, and Kevin wants to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

“Can you please quiet down in there? You’re annoying the entire household!”

Nope.

I didn’t plan to be quiet. Who did he think he was, trying to boss me around? As a sign that I wasn’t about to give in so easy, I opened my mouth and begun to sound louder. I toyed with the idea of singing loud enough to drown out even the water that poured over me, but I decided against it for the time being, Of course, from the noise I was making, and from the shower running, I couldn’t hear the groan on the other side of the door.

“Joe, stop it! Dad’s getting mad.”

 _“OOOH, THIS IS AN S.O.S., DON’T WANNA SECOND GUESS…”_

Dad wasn’t getting mad, who was he trying to fool? This wasn’t the first time it happened, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Dad likely didn’t care at all, neither did mom. Nick was likely in his bedroom, texting to his friends or writing a song. Perhaps he was even playing a song, but he probably didn’t care at all about my singing. I grinned to myself as I sang even louder than I had been before.

 _“THIS IS THE BOTTOM LINE, IT’S TRUE…”_

“Please stop it? I need to work.”

No thanks.

 _“I GAVE MY AAAAAAAAAAAALL FOR YOU…”_

I decided to stretch the word, singing it out loudly and partially out of tune. Even through all my ruckus, though, I could hear the pounding on the door. The door was actually unlocked, but I wasn’t about to tell him that. I was too busy grinning, feeling proud of myself. Why was I so proud? I honestly didn’t know, but it felt good to feel that way, so I just continued on with what I was doing.

 _“NOW MY HEART’S IN TWO…”_

“Joe!”

 _“AND I CAN’T FIND THE OTHER HALF…”_

“If you don’t quiet down, you really won’t be able to find the other half!”

 _“IT’S LIKE I’M WALKING ON BROKEN GLASS…”_

“Stop it, Joe! Before I do complain to dad!”

He wasn’t serious. Kevin wouldn’t go complain to dad just because I was singing too loud. I knew very well that he just wanted me to stop, but that empty threat wasn’t about to work. Surely by now someone was noticing Kevin standing at the bathroom door, knocking repeatedly and yelling at me, but if I knew my family well enough, they didn’t want to get involved.

 _“BETTER BELIEVE I BLED…”_

“Oh, you’ll bleed alright.”

Is that so?

 _“IT’S A CAAAAAAAAALL I’LL NEVER GET…”_

“If you don’t stop that now, you won’t be getting any more calls!”

I laughed to myself, although I did stop everything when I heard the bathroom door open. Finally, he had noticed that I hadn’t locked it. Suddenly, I began to wonder what exactly he had meant by, “You won’t be getting any more calls!” Was he seriously threatening me? He wouldn’t kill me, would he? I shrugged it off and went back to singing, still loudly although not as loudly as when Kevin was outside the bathroom.

 _“NEXT TIME I SEE YOU…”_

Silence.

Is he still in here?

The words drowned out of my mouth, but I stopped when I felt a hand over my eyes, and another hand snake around my waist. Sure enough, I opened them to see nothing, and within seconds I could feel his body beside mine. I was trembling, although it was not at all in a bad way. Butterflies erupted in my stomach as my older brother, and older lover, leaned in close to my ear and whispered to me.

“You won’t see me,” he told me.

Fuck.

“You won’t hear me.”

Fuck.

“But I promise you, you’ll be like puddy in my hands.”

Oh fucking Hell.

I didn’t know what to say to him. I gulped, wondering what he was up to. I then felt a sharp bite on my neck, which caused a shrill to go through my body. My already hard cock jumped, and he moved the one from my waist downward, softly tracing over my skin, making me feel too good. He continued to nibble and bite at my neck, sometimes softly and sometimes sharply, and I just moaned.

Oh shit.

The feeling of his hand grasping my cock was not one I could easily miss, and I let out a loud moan as he began to pump it. I leaned back into him, resting my body against his, which I noticed was naked as well. My breaths came out short, and without hearing myself, I knew very well that I was moaning out his name. Just as I felt I was gonna cum, his hand left my cock, and he removed his hand from my eyes, climbing out.

“What the fuck, Kevin?”

“Maybe if you quiet down, I’ll finish that later.”

Shit.

“Kevy, please? This is gonna drive me insane.”

He smirked at me, “Well then, I guess this really is an S.O.S., isn’t it Joe?”

Fucking Hell.


	2. Part Two

_This is fucking crazy._

The second Kevin had left the bathroom, I was left to get rid of my problem all by myself. There was nothing I could feel other than annoyance, but as I finished off, I knew he was justified in his actions. Sure, I had been annoying him, but couldn’t he have handled it differently? I certainly wasn’t quiet after he left, but the noise coming from my mouth then was not easily heard like loudly sang vocals.

“Are you okay?”

I nodded to Nick and I entered the dining room that evening. Honestly, I was a little angry at Kevin, but as I saw his sweet face beside me at the dinner table, I couldn’t stay angry. A little plan then began to form in my head, and I had begun to grin like mad. If I were anybody else in the family, someone would probably question me, but my brothers knew very well that a devilish grin was not far behind me.

“So Kev,” I began, “Did you finally get your peace and quiet?”

“Not enough of it, but yes, thanks.”

“Awww, what? Do you not like my singing?”

“Not when it’s directed at pissing me off.”

“That’s not why I was singing.” I paused, “That’s just why I continued to.”

He rolled his eyes. Nick didn’t seem to care about what was going on, and was focused more on his food. Dad wasn’t present to eat, and from what I gathered, he was on the phone and incredibly busy. Frankie was bouncing off the walls, he seemed excited, and it seemed that he was only person other than myself smiling. I decided then that we needed another smile in the room, a peaceful pleasured smile.

 _You brought this on yourself._

“Hey Kev, I heard you’re such a tease. Is that true?”

Eyes snapped up all around us, and Kevin began to look nervous and perhaps awkward. He looked toward everyone in the room, to all the confused looks and my smirk, although I’m sure Frankie was confused as to what a ‘tease’ is, whereas mom and Nick were likely wondering where I heard that, or why someone would think that. I noticed him swallow, and I thought for a moment he might choke.

“Uh…no, Joe, I’m not…dunno why anyone would think that…”

“I’ve heard you like to show people a good time, and then take it all away…”

“That’s preposterous, Joe. You know I’m still a virgin.”

 _Virgin my ass!_

“I haven’t done anything to be considered a tease.”

He was barely good at lying, but I knew that people bought his, “I’m still a virgin,” line. We had continued to wear our rings, although we agreed to change what they stood for. Rather than keeping us pure until marriage, our rings were now to keep us as good people, and honorable. Neither Kevin or I would remove our rings unless we did something horrible to each other, which surely wouldn’t happen.

“Is that so?”

He nodded awkwardly, “I don’t know where you heard that, Joe.”

“I heard you do sinful things at night, in your bed…”

A blush began to creep to his cheeks as I said that, slightly quieter and closer to his ear, making him shudder slightly. Nick was giving him a weird look, and I couldn’t help but feel proud to put Kevin on the stop like that. I mean, revenge is revenge, right? I figured then that a revenge appropriate for what he had done to me was in order, and this wasn’t it. He nibbled slowly on his food, and I leaned in close.

 _Show time._

“I’ve heard you do sinful things to me at night…”

Nobody could hear me but him. I knew the breath on his ear was causing a shrill to go through his body, as I had began to recognize what everything I said or did caused my older brother to feel. Slowly, I slipped a hand from the table, and placed it gently on his thigh. I moved up closer, grazing the inside of his thigh with my fingers, and I could feel him shaking beneath my touch.

“You think you know so much, older brother, but I know so much more.”

 _More than you will ever possibly understand._

“Really, Joe?” he whispered. “What do you know?”

“I know how sensitive you are to any touch below your waist.”

I continued to move up his thigh, until I reached his crotch. He was already getting hard, I could feel it, so I pressed into the bulge in his pants. His breath hitched, and he was regretting so much that he had asked me that question. After pressing the bulge, I led my fingers over it, touching it ever so slightly because I knew it drove him mad. Kevin’s whole body shivered as I did this.

“I know how you like to be in control, but you get turned on much more when I’m in control.”

Saying this, I grabbed his small bulge. Not that it was small, of course, because my older brother had a beast locked behind the fabric of his jeans, but with the tightness of his jeans, not much could be seen. The roughness of the grab, although rougher than I had intended, caused him to whimper slightly, and I turned back to my food as Nick and mom both looked oddly toward him.

“Sorry, I just…don’t like broccoli.”

Nick frowned, “What do you mean, Kevin? You’ve never minded broccoli before.”

“It’s…new, I just don’t like it anymore.”

 _Smooth one…not._

“Whatever you say then.”

I gave a small chuckle to the way Kevin had handled himself. He was certainly not one for subtlety, and his lies were bad enough to make me wonder why he says them. As soon as I noticed that nobody was watching us, I turned again to face him, as he attempted to lose himself in the plate before him. Leaning close again, I tightened my grip on his bulge, and he bit his lip as I did so.

“I know how touching your ears drives you wild.”

I then pressed my lips t his ear very briefly before opening my mouth, and biting hard onto his ear. Kevin let out a small gasp, accompanied by a moan, and I instantly removed my mouth from his ear. As everybody looked at him again, he blushed furiously, and attempted to avoid their gaze. My amusement was clear on my face, although I didn’t think anyone assumed anything between us.

“Paul Kevin, what on Earth is the matter?” mom asked.

“Uh…nothing. I’m just not feeling well.”

“Go lay down for a bit, then. Maybe you’ll feel better.”

Nodding, he stood, which caused me to let go of him, and walked away quickly, before anyone else could notice the intense hard on that was bothering him. Our dinner was completed in peace, nobody saying anything much except for the few times Frankie had something random to say. When I was done, I made my way upstairs to my room, when a hand flew around my mouth, and I felt teeth on my ear from behind.

“I know that your ears drive you wild, as well.”

 _Fuck._

I never imagined he would get me back so quickly. I didn’t really want him to get me back for this at all. This was my revenge, for what he had done to me in the shower! It was clear to him, though, that I wouldn’t be in control of anything soon. I felt my cock twitch when he bit my ear the same way I had done to his, and he released his hand from my mouth only once we were inside his room, just in time for me to let out a loud moan.

“Fuck, Kev, this is supposed to be my revenge!”

“Haven’t you learned, Joey?”

“Learned what?”

Turning me around, he pushed me against his now closed door, and pressed his body against mine. The close contact did so much to me, and I was struggling just to breath right. I wanted to look strong for him, so that maybe I could win this round, but as his hands moved down to tenderly grab my ass, I dropped my head forward, resting my forehead on his. My cock had grown fully hard, and I needed him so much.

“Don’t call S.O.S. if you don’t want any help.”

 

 _Please fucking God, I want your help._


End file.
